Music notes to your heart
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Tsubaki had started to notice little things, the more he noticed he more he realized something wasn't right. Platonic!Tsubasaku for a friend who was feeling a bit down 3


Tsubaki sat down on the usual bench near Sakuya's 'emo window' as the other called it, every now and then he would sit down in the same spot and have mindless conversations with the others. Sakuya stared out the window, blasting music through his headphones while looking over the landscape and sighing.

His music was loud enough just for Tsubaki to hear it, and the more he sat there the more he noticed how Sakuya's playlist changed with his mood. Sometimes he would play rock and metal songs if he was in a bad mood, and sometimes he would play upbeat techno songs for his good mood. Tsubaki had almost recognized all the songs, almost memorized his playlists.

Sakuya didn't show much emotion, he always kept it bottled up to himself. Tsubaki would sit there whenever he wanted to find out what Sakuya was really feeling despite his usual sarcastic demeanour towards Tsubaki. Then there was his sad playlist, he would play it whenever he would look down and notice Mahiru hanging out with Ryusei and Koyuki, or when he would see normal teenagers having fun with their friends. Sometimes Tsubaki even caught him with a hurt expression on his face, only for a small bit before it was covered up and the playlist started.

It was calm, Tsubaki couldn't deny that he enjoyed listening to it sometimes. Although that didn't mean he enjoyed knowing what emotions accompanied it. The small instrumentals and quiet vocals streamed from Sakuya's usual headphones, and Tsubaki knew what it was.

From then he started to notice more things, things that would usually pass by his head. He would notice Sakuya skipping meals, avoiding them, and spending all of his time as far away from the rest of them as possible. He was isolating himself, with the same old face that only seemed like a mask. Another day passed and Sakuya talked even less, and played his playlist even more.

He sighed pursing his lips together, he wanted his subclass to be happy with him. He wanted them to continue living because they enjoyed it, and his subclass were like a family to him. There was nothing that hurt him more than when Sakuya avoided him like that, and hid his feelings only letting them out through small hums to music.

Tsubaki managed to leave their area without Sakuya noticing, not that it was hard at this point. After lots of brainstorming, there was something he wanted to do for Sakuya. He thought back to when Sakuya talked about music, and there was a certain shop he liked. The exact word seemed to escape Tsubaki's brain until he found himself just next to it, it was a small building but he would admit it was stylish.

After buying what he needed he made his way back to the house, sitting in the same wooden seat where he could hear the calm, melancholic music playing from his headphones. Tsubaki has also noticed despite carrying them everywhere, Sakuya's headphones weren't very good quality. He didn't know why the thought didn't come to him earlier, it was a 'simple' solution as Mahiru would say.

Sakuya noticed him entering and simply looked away, striding off into his own bedroom and tensing up as he heard the familiar clip clop of Tsubaki's sandals otherwise known as his 'tall shoes' following him. He flopped down onto his bed, lying facing away from the door where he knew Tsubaki was waiting with a blank face.

"AhahahAHAHAHAHa… not interesting at all" Tsubaki said, walking over to flop himself down on the edge of Sakuya's bed.

"What do you want stupid fox" Sakuya said coldly, refusing to look him in the eye.

Tsubaki said no other words, just placing a small bag next to him, forcing Sakuya to look in his direction as he checked the bag suspiciously. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the bag for a second, his shoulders rising up to his neck.

"W-What is this? Why?" he said, trying to keep a small smile from his face.

There was a brand new pair of headphones, much better quality than his old ones however it was the same colour. It was even from the shop he always went too. He looked up at Tsubaki, finally meeting eyes with him and looked back down at the bag.

"Sakuyaa look I even got a matching pair~ AHAHAHA" Tsubaki said showcasing a similar pair of headphones.

"That's so lame Tsubaki.. Now what do you want" Sakuya said rolling his eyes, however in a more playful fashion this time.

Tsubaki stopped laughing dead in his tracks,

"You don't think I haven't noticed your mood? You've been distant, and cold. Well more than usual. It's about Mahiru isn't it?" He suggested, seeing Sakuya stop in shock and he knew he hit the jackpot.

"I want all of my subclass to be happy-" he continued "-that includes you. These headphones aren't for me, they're for you to give to a certain someone" he said with a small smirk, handing Mahiru the headphones.

"I'll make an exception for you, go hang out with Mahiru. Be back by 10-" he said getting up to leave "-and please don't stand so close to the edge next time" he said in a darker tone, knowing exactly what Sakuya had been considering while he sat upon the top of their building.

Sakuya felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he didn't want Tsubaki, or anyone for that matter, to know how he really felt. But it was nice, to have someone understand. Someone who would save him if he did put his thoughts into action. He let his lips curl into a soft smile, for the first time since awhile, he didn't want to count.

"Thanks.. Tsubaki.." he said looking down at the headphones, it was obvious to Tsubaki he was still conflicted about the sides of the war, but for now at least he was happy.

Tsubaki got off his bed and left the room to go see what crazy story Berukia had today, and he didn't fail to notice Sakuya changing his playlist as he jumped up and ran out.

"Hey Berukia Sakuya left his door unlocked, think we'll find anything interesting~" he said after Sakuya left while Berukia mirrored Tsubaki's smile as they ran towards his open door.

He would surely be pissed later, maybe enough to change the playlist. But Tsubaki was satisfied, things were back to normal. His family was happy, and that's all he could really think about. No matter who betrayed him, he wouldn't betray anyone.


End file.
